


lay down and dig your grave

by gremlinworm



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Memory Loss, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinworm/pseuds/gremlinworm
Summary: jihyo wakes up in a forest with no memory of how she got there; she’s understandably confused





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time doing a multichap fic so hope it's good! also i have a twitter @miIfjihyo

_ The kitchen is empty as she makes coffee, absentmindedly stirring the drink. Jihyo was usually the first one up, eager to soak up the sun before she had to leave for work. The house was quiet as she stood by the window until she heard a shuffling of feet come behind her. A pair of cold arms wrapped around her and a face buried into her neck. _

_ “Why do you have to be up so early,” A voice whined out. Jihyo chuckles and sets her coffee down on the windowsill, turning around in Momo’s arms. _

_ “Because I need to go to work,” She places a quick kiss before leaning back. _

_ Momo is covered in one of their many blankets, wearing one of Sana’s sweatshirts and a pair of Jihyo’s sweatpants. Her hair stuck up on one side from where she just woke up and a pout covered her face. It was an image Jihyo would never grow tired of. _

_ “But it’s a Saturday.” _

_ Jihyo pretends to think about it, already knowing she’s going to be late. Momo leans in and gives her a soft, slow kiss. Her hands reach up to rest around Momo’s neck as she sinks into the kiss. It’s unhurried and warmth spreads throughout Jihyo’s body. _

_ An airy giggle breaks the silence as another pair of arms wrap behind Momo and squeezes Jihyo’s waist. The two of them break apart and Jihyo sees Sana’s sleepy smile. Her hair is just as messy and she’s also wearing a mix of their clothes. _

_ “Morning,” Sana presses a quick kiss at Momo’s neck and rests her head on her shoulder. Jihyo’s hands reach around to smooth out Sana’s hair and tap at her nose. Momo has tucked herself into Jihyo’s neck and seems like she’s going to go right back to sleep. _

_ It’s quiet and peaceful and Jihyo captures this moment in her mind forever. _

Jihyo wakes to dirt in her mouth. 

She lurches forward and spits out as much as she could, rubbing her hands across her mouth. That doesn’t make it much better when she feels dirt caked on her hands. Slowly opening her eyes after making sure there was nothing on them, Jihyo’s greeted by trees surrounding her. She can make out the spots of sunlight that break through the leaves and that confirms she’s outside instead of someone having thrown dirt on her. 

Jihyo frowns, wondering if someone has done that before. She thinks someone had, but she can’t remember where or when, and as she tries to think Jihyo realizes she can’t remember how she got to this forest. She touches her head, not feeling any bumps or pain. That’s how she would lose her memories, she reasons, some sort of head injury. But nothing’s wrong.

It’s easy to remember some details: her name, age, the fact that she loves gardening. But she can’t remember what she had done earlier that day or even a week ago, or if someone would even be looking for her. Her mind isn’t empty, it’s just full of foggy, undefined thoughts. 

Shaking her head, Jihyo decides she should get up and see if she can find any clues about why she’s there. That’s when she realizes she’s in a hole. It’s so shallow she could easily lift herself out. There’s dirt covering her legs and a pile next to her which she assumes is what was dugout. Bracing her hands on the sides Jihyo stands and shakes out her stiff joints, once again wondering how she got there and how long she’s been there. She's also not wearing shoes which she frowns at but ignores, she’s not uncomfortable so why bother.

Patting her jean pocket doesn’t yield anything, but she does find a bundle of blue and yellow flowers, _ forget-me-nots _ her mind supplies, and a phone in her hoodie. The moment of excitement she feels quickly turns to disappointment as the phone flashes that it needs to be charged. She places both in her hoodie and hopes something around will help.

She notes that she’s in some type of small clearing as there is an undefined ring where the trees meet the area she’s in. Nothing stands out to her so far until she notices something hanging from one of the branches. It looks like something from a different plant, the leaves were shaped differently and red berries grew in a cluster._ Rowan branch for protection _she thinks and blinks at that. 

What could she possibly need protection from? The memories she’s missing and the forest seems a lot more sinister than they were before. Quickly grabbing the branch and wrapping the forget-me-nots around it, she noticed a trampled grass leading out in almost a path. Turning around to look once more over the area, Jihyo notices that the hole she lifted herself out of now looked similar grave. A chill went down her spine and she wondered what she possibly could have gotten herself into. 

The path takes her through the forest and is clearly marked by the way whoever walked through previously. Jihyo doesn’t want to think about if this could be a trap, her main objective is to find a way out and hopefully find someone who could help her. Her hand tightens around the branch as she continues walking. The forest had progressively gotten less dense and with fewer trees around, Jihyo hoped she would be coming across people. 

She walks out of the forest and comes across a house. It’s small from what she could tell from the back and there’s a garden spread out. It seems almost familiar. As she moves around to the front of her mind begins naming off each plant her eyes glance on: _ rosemary, chamomile, lavender, peppermint, sage _. They all rattle off inside her mind and she hopes whoever is in the house could help her. 

Jihyo arrives at the front and sees no cars parked. The front is as simplistic as the back, a single door with a window. She knocks on the door and waits. No one answers so she peeks into the window, but she doesn’t see movement. When she turns the doorknob it easily opens. Internally debating on whether it’s right to break into someone’s home before she shrugs.

“They should have locked the door,” She mutters under her breath as she steps inside.

The house is cozy. It opens up with the kitchen on one side and a living room on the other. There’s a fireplace with pictures on mantle and Jihyo walks slowly towards them taking in everything else. Multiple blankets are thrown over two couches, there are empty cups on the table in front of it, and when she glances at the kitchen she sees empty dishes piled in the sink. It’s lived in but whoever lives here seems very messy.

She sets her branch leaning against the door. When she gets to the framed pictures she sees five framed photos and her breath catches in her throat because she’s in all five. She lifts up the first one and it’s of her and a very beautiful dark-haired woman. Picture Jihyo has long hair in this one and is laughing as the other woman carries her on her back, smiling wide at the camera. Jihyo can’t remember who she is. 

Putting down that photo she goes to the next one, this time its Jihyo, who now has the short length she’s donning, and a different woman, blonde. The blonde woman, who is just as pretty as the first, is pressing kisses into picture Jihyo’s cheek as she pushes at her, but she’s smiling happily. Jihyo can’t remember who she is.

It unnerves her because she’s clearly happy in these pictures, yet no emotion comes when she looks at them. Putting down the second one, she looks to the third and it’s the two mystery women together. They’re standing in front of a mountain smiling at the camera, the blonde with her arm around the others shoulder. She sets it down and goes to the next.

The fourth picture is so domestic, something in Jihyo physically aches. It’s the three of them asleep on the couch wrapped up in the blankets. Jihyo’s in the middle with the blonde leaning against her shoulder, Jihyo’s head on top of hers. The dark-haired one is laying across the two of them, her head in Jihyo’s lap. In the picture, Jihyo can see she has a hand in her hair. Jihyo can’t remember who they are.

The fifth picture has two other women in the frame with the three of them. One has brown hair that stops at her shoulders and the other towers above them all. The tall ones in the middle, smiling shyly as she holds a dog in her arms. The other new woman has an arm wrapped around her waist as the other holds up a peace sign. Jihyo’s next to the tall one with a hand on her shoulder and the other wrapped around the dark-haired woman’s waist. The blonde is leaning in between their heads. Jihyo can’t remember who they are.

It’s unsettling to see moments of happiness she can’t recall, each of these meaning something to her, yet there is no memory or emotion she can look back at. Questions race through her mind as she tries to make sense. She clutches the last picture and goes to look around the house, hoping something will trigger a memory. It is her house even if she doesn’t remember so it technically wasn’t breaking and entering. Jihyo uses this same logic as she goes to raid the kitchen for food.

She frowned at how little there was only able to find a packet of some crackers. Even if she doesn’t remember them, Jihyo would hope that the two women would be taking care of themselves. The pictures indicated that they all were important to each other, and at the moment she knows she would want people who she’s happy with to be healthy.

When she walks to the hallway there are four doors, and the first one she opens on the right is just a storage closet. There’s an array of items from cleaning supplies to stacked boxes. She goes across to the other door and finds an empty bedroom, it’s clean and doesn’t seem to be lived in.

“Maybe the guest room?” Jihyo mumbles closing the door. The door next to it was a plain bathroom, so she quickly closed it and went to the last room.

This last room is lived in like the living room. The covers on the bed are hanging off, there are clothes messily thrown around the floor, and pieces of paper are scattered on a bedside table. Even the glimpse into the bathroom shows how messy that is. She eyes the clothes and steps closer to the bed table. The papers seem to be notes and ideas, mostly written in shorthand, but she does catch her name in some spots. Shuffling the pages into a pile, Jihyo spots a phone charger and lets out a noise of happiness, taking her phone out and watching in relief as it indicates it’s charging.

That’s when she hears the door from the front of the house open.

Freezing with the picture still in her hand, Jihyo turns to the bedroom door and debates on what she should do. She obviously knows these people, but she still can’t rule out that it could be a trick. Looking down at the frame of all the women, Jihyo takes a deep breath and walks into the hallway. She really hopes she’s making the right decision and that they’ll help her with her memories.

It’s the blonde and the dark-haired one, they’re both sitting on the couch leaning against each other. Even from this angle, Jihyo can tell that they look exhausted. She frowns, after seeing their smiles in the few pictures, she can tell that these two don’t usually look so defeated. Not sure how to announce her presence leaves Jihyo staring at them gripping the photo. 

The blonde eventually moves her head and catches Jihyo’s eyes. It happens in slow motion as her eyes go wide and she lets out a small gasp. The dark-haired one looks up and as soon as she catches sight of Jihyo she’s up and in her arms. Jihyo steps back from the force, the woman pushing her face into her neck and squeezing her waist.

There’s wetness on her neck, and Jihyo realizes she’s started crying. She brings her empty hand up to run her fingers through dark hair and the other settled on her back. It felt like she’d done this before, but still, no memories come back. Her eyes meet the blonde and Jihyo sees she’s crying as well. 

“Don’t ever do that again,” Is said against her throat. The woman leans back to stare at her and now looks angry as she glares through her tears. “Promise you won’t.”

Jihyo nods quickly, not wanting to get on her bad side. “I promise.”

There’s a sigh before she’s leaning in, and Jihyo realizes she’s about to kiss her. While they might have had some type of relationship before, presently they are both strangers to her and she would feel uncomfortable with affection. So, she leans back slightly and turned her head away.

A hurt look crosses the woman's face and Jihyo almost regrets it, but she steps out of her arms and looks between the two of them. They both look confused by her distancing.

“Um, so I don’t know how to say this, but I don’t know either of you.”

It’s silent as the words sink in and Jihyo witnesses her first heartbreak. The dark-haired one's face crumbles and she steps back until she hits the front of the blonde. Her hands shaking as she wipes at her eyes. The blonde had wrapped an arm around the other woman and was opening and closing her mouth with no words coming out.

“What?” That one word sounds so broken and Jihyo flinches.

“I woke up in the middle of the woods and just started walking. I don’t remember anything except my name, and I don’t know what happened.” It’s a slew of words as she wants their expressions to change from sadness to anything else. 

The blonde quickly puts herself together and takes out her phone making a call. Jihyo uncomfortably shifts on her feet as they both continue staring at her.

“You and Tzuyu need to get over here now. Jihyo’s here but,” Jihyo watches her blink back tears. “She doesn’t remember us.” There’s no reply until she sighs and nods her head. “Thank you, just, please get here.” 

She puts her phone back into her pocket and places a quick kiss on the side of the woman’s head. The smile she gives is small and shaky.

“So, let’s start with names. I’m Sana and this is Momo.” The dark-haired one, _ Momo _, still hasn’t said anything but she stands up straighter at her name. “We can sit on the couch while we wait for the Jeongyeon and Tzuyu, they’re friends of ours and yours.”

Jihyo nods and sits at one end of the couch while the two sit on the other, watching her cautiously. Momo’s pressed herself into Sana squeezing her thigh. She brings the picture still in her hand closer to her lap and Sana eyes it. 

She looks to the mantle and smiles when she notices which one is missing. “That’s when Tzuyu finally found her fam-” She cuts off and purses her lips. “She finally picked out a pet, we’d all been waiting for a while.”

With this new name, Jihyo looks down at the picture, “Is the last one Jeongyeon then?”

Sana nods and smiles, but Jihyo can see that it’s still strained. Still, no memories come with those names. She sets the picture on the table by the empty mugs.

“You said you woke up alone?” Momo says for the first time since she stepped away, her voice comes out soft. Jihyo nods and watches as the two look at each other with worry. It’s strange how she can tell with certainty what they’re facial expressions mean, but no previous knowledge based on it.

“We’ll wait until Jeongyeon and Tzuyu gets here so you can explain to all of us.” She nods again because that sounds reasonable before thinking back to what Momo had said. 

“You, you said ‘don’t ever do that again,’ what did you mean by that?” 

Jihyo plays with her fingers as Momo and Sana look at each other again and debate on what they should tell her. Sana finally sighs and turns back to her with sad eyes. “Jihyo, you’ve been missing for a month.”

“A month and 3 days,” Momo mutters under breath and curls into Sana. She freezes and looks back and forth between them as Momo looked like she would start crying again, and Sana squeezed Momo closer to her. “We’ve been searching for you, I promise, we’ve spent every moment looking for you.”

“I believe you,” Jihyo jumped in because Sana’s voice became distressed as she described how long they looked.

“And now we have you back but,” Sana rubbed at her eyes, “It’s not really you.”

Jihyo flinched at that. It was fair that she was a different person without her memories, but they were still there, somewhere in her mind. She was still essentially the same, or at least, she hoped she was.

All three stayed quiet afterward as they waited for Jeongyeon and Tzuyu. Jihyo has a few moments to think that maybe something had gone very wrong in the month she was missing when the other two arrive. She turns to the door as both walked in, Jeongyeon giving a nervous but easy smile and Tzuyu a small one. They eye her as Jeongyeon sits next to her and Tzuyu sits with Sana and Momo.

“Hey Jihyo,” She can already tell Jeongyeon is an easy person to talk to as she relaxes into the couch and she mimics her. Tzuyu’s on Momo’s other side and has wrapped an arm around her. “Can you explain what you remember.”

She explains how she woke up with no memory of how she got there and no memories at all. When she explained the flowers and branch, Jeongyeon shot up to grab it and examine it. Jihyo wasn’t sure how that would be helpful, but they all took turns looking over it and Tzuyu held onto it. Then she talked about how she made it to the house and the door was unlocked, and she went looking through the house. Jihyo also explained how she knew things, but couldn’t remember them.

“Like, I know that I like cats, but I can’t remember if I owned one or not.”

They all perked up and Jeongyeon replied, “You still remember liking cats?”

She nodded, not sure why that would be a big deal. “And you said you woke up alone?”

“Yeah, I told Sana and Momo this.”

Jeongyeon scratched at her neck and turned to the other three. “Have you told her about the,” and she waves her hands in vague gestures.

“No,” Sana replies, “We weren’t sure yet about her memories.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When you went missing you had your cat with you.” Sana responds, “We’re just making sure. He’s, um, very special to you.”

She’s not quite satisfied with that but nods anyway, knowing that they all look exhausted and at the moment doesn’t want to push them. There’s a lull as Jeongyeon thinks before she stands up. Tzuyu joins her, not having said much and gripping the branch. 

“How about this, we’ll come back tomorrow to see if you’ve gained any memories. Maybe being in a familiar environment will trigger something.”

Jihyo looks outside to see that it’s already dark. She turns to Momo and Sana, “I wouldn’t want to be any trouble.”

“No, no you wouldn’t be,” Sana denies quickly. Momo slips away and comes back with clothes.

“Here, these are yours.” She doesn’t look at Jihyo as she smiles in thanks. “You can take the guest room.”

As she’s leaving, Jihyo notices that Tzuyu’s still holding the Rowan branch on her hands and doesn’t want it to leave. “Are you taking that with you.”

They all turn to see what she’s gesturing at and Tzuyu meets her eyes. “Yes, we have ways of examining it.”

Jihyo feels queasy at the thought of it leaving, “Could you do those tomorrow, when you come back? I’m not really sure why, but I feel more comfortable with it here.”

Tzuyu looks in interest between the branch and Jihyo, and she almost thinks she’ll say no before she leaned it against the table.

“No problem.”

Jihyo smiles wide and heads to the bathroom before Jeongyeon stops her. “Oh, and if you have any dreams could you try to remember them.” She smiles ironically. “I’m very good at interpreting dreams.”

Nodding at that, although confused, she heads to the bathroom and takes a shower, suddenly aware of how dirty she was. It’s cleansing to get out of her dirty clothes and wash everything off. It’s also a moment alone where she can think about the situations she’s in. All four of them are very nice people and there’s nothing telling her to distrust them, plus so far they’ve been really helpful. Sana and Momo obviously care about her deeply from what she could tell too. Thinking that her best bet is staying with them, Jihyo quickly finishes her shower and heads out.

Jeongyeon and Tzuyu have left, and Sana’s the only one in the room, a blank stare on her face. She smiles sadly once she sees Jihyo standing there.

“I realized we don’t have any food,” she gestures helplessly to the kitchen. “Momo and I can pick some up tomorrow.”

Jihyo nods gratefully and grabs her branch. Sana stops her before she reaches her room. 

“I know this is very strange, but we will get your memories back. I promise you.” She looks like she wants to say more so Jihyo patiently waits.

Sana’s shyly looking at the ground, hands twisting together. Her voice is small when she asks, “Could I have a hug?”

It’s strange to Jihyo, but she understands, they all seemed to be in a loving affectionate relationship and her appearing while also not giving that must be jarring. Sana also just looks so sad and Jihyo’s quickly finding she hates to see Sana or Momo upset. 

Stepping forward and putting her arms out, Sana falls into them. She mirrors Momo’s earlier hug and buries her head into Jihyo’s neck while squeezing. She brings a hand to run through Sana’s hair and lets her settle there, content to hold her as long as needed. There’s a shuddering breath before Sana pulls back and searches Jihyo’s face. 

She eventually closes her eyes and steps away. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” 

Jihyo steps in the room and can’t help but be disappointed by how impersonal it is. She rests the branch against the wall and climbs into bed, hoping she gains something in the morning. Her last thoughts are of the two in the other room and very much wishingt she'll gain back the memories of them.


	2. Chapter 2

_ "Sana no," Jihyo says threateningly, although she's smiling and not at all angry. She's backing away as Sana has her arms out and bright red lipstick on. Jihyo breaks out into a run from Sana, laughing as she tries to grab at her. _

_ They were celebrating Jihyo's birthday and everyone was scattered around the front of their house. Jeongyeon was getting herself another slice of cake, Momo was in charge of the camera taking as many pictures as possible, and Tzuyu was covered in animals. Their familiars had decided to climb all over her, and she did make a sight with an array of animals situated around and on her: a raven on her head, a dog in her arms, a ferret balanced on her shoulders, and a fox and cat circling her legs. _

_ Jihyo sees Momo quickly snap a picture before turning to them running around. She's able to keep away with her speed, but Sana is determined and she's caught up to Jihyo. _

_ "Birthday kiss!" Sana makes a big show of kissing her cheek and Jihyo pushes away playfully, laughing loudly. _

_ When Sana's satisfied she goes for Jihyo's forehead, nose, and her other cheek; anything she can cover. Jihyo lets her and wraps an arm around her waist, kissing back whenever Sana landed on her lips. She looks over and sees Momo pointing the camera at them while smiling. _

_ Sana also notices and immediately darts over to her, Momo yelps and begins running away in a similar fashion to what Jihyo had been doing. It’s one of the best birthdays she’s had in a long time and she laughs along with Jeongyeon at their antics. _

Jihyo wakes up this time to weight on her chest._ It's a step up from dirt at least _she thinks as she slowly opens her eyes and is greeted by a small animal staring at her. It's a ferret. She thinks. The fur is dark brown and the middle of its body is lifted as they stare. Jihyo doesn't think it's dangerous, she hadn’t left the window open wants to believe that Sana and Momo wouldn't let in a rabid animal, plus it's just staring at her.

She slowly lifts herself up, the ferret shifting along with her. When it starts moving towards her face Jihyo freezes. She watches as it slowly rubs its nose against her cheeks then cautiously makes its way around her shoulders and settles its cold nose underneath her chin.

It's not bad with the warmth coming from the animal, but she does wince when it grips onto her as she gets out of the bed.

When she turns to the door it’s wide open and another animal stares at her. It’s a fox this time with black fur standing at the opening. Jihyo watches as it approaches her and puts its paws on her legs, tilting its head. 

She waves her hands in the air flustered as she can’t move after feeling the claws dig into her skin. “Did you want me to pick you up?”

It nods and, okay maybe this is normal for her. She bends down and picks up the fox. It immediately settles into her arms as she holds it like a cat. The two animals bump noses then burrow back into her. She cautiously runs a hand down the back of the fox which lets out a chirping noise and reaches to scratch the ferrets. It's strange and new to her, but the animals seem to know her. Steeling herself, Jihyo walks out into the kitchen and sees Momo cooking with Sana hugging her from behind.

It’s an intimate moment, and she feels uncomfortable watching them. Thankfully it’s cut short by the fox making a noise. Sana turns and smiles wide, she opens her mouth before she registers the uncomfortable look on Jihyo’s face and her smile dims. Momo had turned her head slightly before going back to focusing on the food.

Jihyo frowned before gesturing to the fox still in her arms by lifting it slightly. “Are these your pets?”

She hears the animals huff as Sana nervously looks back at Momo, both having a conversation with their eyes. Momo quickly turns back to the food, and this time Sana huffs. 

“No, they aren’t.” She goes back and forth between looking at the animals and Jihyo’s eyes as she freezes at that because if they aren't pets then what are they. “They’re our familiars.”

It’s clear that Sana hopes it's recognizable, but the word means nothing to Jihyo.

“What does that mean?” She winces as Sana’s face falls and Momo hunches forward.

“Okay so we’re going to be doing this now,” Sana mumbled to herself before smiling and leading Jihyo to the couch. The ferret moves to lay across Sana’s lap while the fox remains in her own arms. Momo joins them soon with plates of food. She and the fox make eye contact before it pressed its face closer to Jihyo’s stomach. The pout Momo gives makes Jihyo want to dump the fox on her instead to make her stop.

They start eating and Jihyo makes a noise of happiness. “This is really good!” She flashes a smile at Momo who gives a small smile back, and Jihyo counts that as progress. She’s noticed that Momo is more withdrawn with her and she really wants to figure out why.

They finish before Sana speaks, gesturing to the ferret in her lap. “This is Ama.” Sana’s hand absently runs through fur as it rolls onto its back.

“And that’s Mara.” Momo bites out, glaring at the fox, although there’s no malice behind her words.

Sana rolls her eyes at that and softly says. “Familiars are companions to witches.”

They’re both looking at her for a reaction, but Jihyo wasn’t sure how to react. It was crazy to think that witches could exist, they were fairy tales and stories to tell others. If witches were real did that mean other magical things were as well? Before her mind could spiral, Jihyo realized she hadn’t said anything for a moment.

She cleared her throat, fingers weaving in and out of black fur. “So you’re both witches?”

They have that sad and disappointed look on their face which means they were hoping she would remember something. She doesn’t want to get angry at them for hoping, but couldn’t they at least hide it better so she doesn’t feel like she’s failing them. It frustrates her, but she pushes it down to hear their explanation.

“Not just us, Jihyo you’re one too.”

“Oh,” Jihyo looks down at her hands then back up. “What.”

“The three of us, plus Jeongyeon and Tzuyu, are all witches. We each have our own specialty and we’re all part of the same coven. It’s like the five of us are a family, we help each other and are there for each other. It’s also a way to help control magic and-”

“Wait, I can do magic?” Jihyo interrupts Sana's rambling with confusion. “I don’t feel magical.”

“Try focusing inside yourself.” Momo’s voice is soft and she’s looking at her with soft eyes. “It’s different for everyone, but you’ve always described it as sinking your hands into dirt.”

Looking uncertainly between the two, Jihyo closed her eyes. She tries and tries to feel something close to what Momo had described. But all she was aware of was the fur under her hands and the stares of the other two, nothing else. Even before she opened her eyes Jihyo knew they would have that same sad and disappointed eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders once she opened her eyes and she saw that same look. She needed space away from them. “Could I change into some clothes?”

Sana nods as she carefully puts Ama into Momo's lap, Mara leaves her own and joins them. Sana leads her to her room and points to a section of clothes. "Most of our clothes are mixed together, but most of your things are here and on this side." 

"Thanks," Jihyo waits until Sana's left and shut the door for her to collapse onto the bed. 

She groans as she rubs her eyes trying to take in the information. 

“Okay so one, witches are real. Two, they have animal companions. Three, they can do magic. Four, I’m a witch.” Jihyo mumbles to herself and she groans again, squeezing her hands into her eyes.

It’s so unbelievable to her, that witches could exist. Jihyo goes to sit up and slumps down. If witches were real there could be a possibility that other supernatural things were also, werewolves _ (yes) _ , vampires _ (yes) _ , fairies _ (yes) _. Blinking as she seemingly answered her own questions Jihyo groaned again. “I can remember this but not anything that matters? I can’t even remember the people closest to me.”

Allowing herself a few more seconds of pity, Jihyo then looked through the clothes. Most of them seemed to be colored shirts and hoodies, and looking through the drawers she found mostly jeans. Grabbing a random hoodie and jeans, she quickly changed into them then looked in the rest of the closet. There was more variety of styles and some fancier clothing. Jihyo noticed that one or two hoodies were mixed in with the other clothes.

Turning to head back to the other two, Jihyo saw that her phone was fully charged. When she clicked it on she was met with a picture of her, Sana, and Momo smiling as her wallpaper. Inputting her passcode, which would be something she remembered, Jihyo scrolls through her messages. The most recent one has a timestamp of a month ago so she didn’t text anyone before she had disappeared. 

Pocketing her phone to look at it later, she heads back out. The two are leaning into each other as she sits back down in her previous spot.

"I do have a few questions." Jihyo looks between the two as they nod. "Could you just explain magic more?”

Sana hums and thinks about that. Looking as if she wasn’t sure the best way to explain it. Momo gets up and goes to the kitchen, Jihyo watches as she comes back with a cup of water and faces her. It’s the first time she’s really looking into her eyes, and Jihyo really starts questioning how she ended up with two very beautiful women. 

“I think it would be easier to show you.”

Jihyo watches as the water slowly turns to ice and stares in shock, her eyes moving back and forth.

“Magic is an innate ability. It feels different for everyone and each person has a specialty that they’re good at. Mine is water.” Momo gestures to the cup. “Sana’s is air and yours is earth. It can’t just be gone.”

Jihyo doesn’t want to question what that would mean if it was gone because Momo looks like she might start crying if she asked. She reaches a hand out and taps at the ice, it’s solid. Not really sure how to wrap her mind around something that’s just ‘innate,’ Jihyo’s eyes land on Mara curled up around Ama, both seemingly asleep.

“What about familiars, you said they’re like companions?”

Sana’s the one who answers the time, “They help us regulate our magic, it’s much easier to do spells when you have one.”

“What about mine?”

“You do have one,” Sana frowns, “But we aren’t sure where he went. We thought if we found you, the two of you would be together.” She says apologetically.

Jihyo thinks about what hers could possibly be. “I have a black cat, don’t I?”

“Yeah, you do-” Sana stops and looks at her in confusion. “How did you know that?”

Jihyo’s also confused, “You two had gotten excited when I had mentioned I liked cats and kept asking if I was alone.”

“But how did you know he was black?”

She thinks back to yesterday, they had said his color she was sure. “You told me… right?”

Sana’s smiling wide now as she shakes her head. “No, none of us did. This means you’re remembering Ji!” She’s latched onto her hand and all Jihyo can focus on is how warm and soft it feels against her own.

“Um, Ji?”

Her smile dims and she pulls back. Jihyo wants to reach out and bring back that happiness, but she curls her hands in her lap instead. Sana looks embarrassed. “Sorry, it’s your nickname. Just force of habit I guess.”

“I like it,” Jihyo rushes out. “I wouldn’t mind being called that by either of you. It's nice.” She had wanted to say how it made her feel comfort and warmth, but decided against it. She’s given a smile that doesn’t quite match her previous one, and Jihyo watches as she curls into Momo this time, whose taken to not making eye contact with her anymore.

It’s not like this for too long as Jeongyeon and Tzuyu walk into the house.

“You should really lock your doors.” Jeongyeon sounds like she’s had this conversation multiple times before.

“And once again, you two are the only ones that visit us.”

Jeongyeon sighs and shakes her head, taking the same spot by her from yesterday as Tzuyu sits by Momo. She looks between the three of them and notices the expressions on their faces. “Did we miss something?”

Neither Sana or Momo jumped at the opportunity to speak. “I remembered something.” She became sheepish as the two looked on in excitement. “I just remembered that I had a black cat as a familiar.”

Jeongyeon is confused before she breaks out into a smile. “That’s perfect! That means your memories are still there and you’re able to get them back although slowly.” She leans back satisfied.

“Did you say familiar?” Tzuyu spoke looking at Sana and Momo instead of her. 

“They both explained a few things to me.”

Tzuyu narrowed her eyes, “How much do you know?”

“Um, we’re all in a coven and can do magic. We each have a specialty but I don’t know either of yours. We each have a familiar that helps us and that’s really it.”

Tzuyu snorted, “You sure glossed over some bits.”

“We tried to make it simple,” was the response and an eye roll from Sana.

Jihyo stifles a laugh and smiles wide at that, it’s her first time seeing Sana joke. Jeongyeon catches her eye as she stares at her. She’s given a smile before jumping slightly at the loud clap given. “This is perfect, we can just dive into what Tzuyu and I think happened.”

The three of them sit up at that, wondering what they could have come up after just one night.

“So,” Jeongyeon rubs her hands together, “We think you’re cursed.”

There’s no outburst from Sana or Momo, both looking as if they had already come to a similar conclusion. Jihyo can’t wrap her head around that. Curses exist. Why would someone even curse her to lose her memories? Is she going to die?

“Am I going to die?"

“No.”

“Well,” Jeongyeon turns towards the glares she’s getting. “We don’t know for sure what the curse is until we find the person who had cast it. So I mean, there’s a possibility.”

“Jeong!” Tzuyu nods her head towards Jihyo who has lost all the color in her face. Her face looks a little guilty at this.

“We’re going to fix it first before anything like that happens of course.” She places a hand on Jihyo’s shoulder giving it a squeeze. 

“How are you going to do that?”

Jeongyeon cringes as turns away, “We’re going to have to work with Chaeyoung’s coven.”

The response is immediate among the others. Momo and Sana begin denying and arguing with Jeongyeon. They clearly did not like Chaeyoung and possibly whoever was in her coven. Tzuyu joins in and both of them eventually calm down and agree, although they clearly don’t like it. Jihyo decided to ask later why they reacted that way, Sana and Momo looked upset at just the suggestion.

“Okay,” Jeongyeon rubs at her eyes as she stands. “We’re going to go to your shop and see if there is anything there that could help while Tzuyu looks over the rowan.”

“I have a shop?”

“You told her about magic, but not about something that she considers her life's work?” Tzuyu says dryly. Sana and Momo both look sheepish.

Jeongyeon sighs and grips Jihyo's arm to drag her out. She waves an arm at the others as they walk outside, stumbling at the force of her grip. The hand leaves her arm, and Jeongyeon runs a hand through her hair.

“This must still be confusing to you,” Jeongyeon gives a tired smile to her. “I know how those two can be when stressed, and we just dumped a lot of information onto you. Plus, this is something we’re hoping may at least feel familiar.”

Jihyo blinks, “Oh, thank you.” She chuckles and finds herself saying, “I was feeling a little suffocated.”

She’s met with a wince, “They mean best, don’t worry.”

They thankfully don't talk again as they drive, Jeongyeon giving her space to go through her thoughts and process everything. She had learned so much and yet she still knew so little about herself. The fact that she was a witch was still unbelievable. Side eyeing Jeongyeon as she drove, Jihyo couldn’t help but think how it was strange the difference in all their reactions to her memory loss. Momo and Sana she understood, although Momo’s was almost unsettling in her refusal to make eye contact with her. Tzuyu seemed almost indifferent, while Jeongyeon seemed to act like the most normal and it felt easy to talk with her.

She thinks about these while Jeongyeon parks her car. They walk up to a small store that’s almost hidden between two buildings. She watches with interest as Jeongyeon simply walks up and unlocks the door.

“Anyone who wasn’t in the coven would trigger a trap you’d set up if you weren’t working. It’s simple but effective.”

As soon as she stepped inside Jihyo felt like she was taking a breath of fresh air. The store was small, but filled with plants. She could make out the traditional roses, tulips, lavender, and orchids within the space, but there was also foxglove, poppy, peppermint, and even forget me nots spread within the store. Other plants whose names rattled off in her head were scattered throughout too. It’s easy to run her hands over everything, checking the stems, leaves, and roots of each plant, digging her hands into the dirt comes so naturally to her with these plants. She thinks she can understand what Momo had been talking about earlier.

“Having fun?” Jihyo quickly turns to see Jeongyeon staring at her with soft eyes. Jihyo feels herself blush.

“It’s just so simple.” She can’t even put it into words, but Jeonyeon nods at her words as if understanding.

“You can take all the time you need, looking through these shouldn’t take too long but we can stay as long as you want.”

It’s then that Jihyo notices that behind the counter are rows of clear bottles filled with liquid. Interest piqued, she heads towards a row Jeongyeon isn’t working on and sees labels for each ones.

“Bad dreams, lost object, night vision, migraines, transformations (werewolves only).” Each was a different color and there were at least a few bottles in stock. 

“You’re kind of an all-rounder with spells.” Jeongyeon commented from the other side. “There’s quite a few magical creatures here and they come to you for any potions they may need. You’re a really powerful witch.”

“What about the rest of you?”

Jeongyeon just hums. “I would say Momo and Sana because they’ve spent so much time with you and the three of you love working together. Then Tzuyu, then me only because Tzuyu’s is more versatile.”

“And what are yours?” She watches Jeongyeon mutter something under her breath that sounded like ‘of course they didn’t tell ours.’ “Well mine’s dreams, and Tzuyu’s is animals. She’s gotten a lot better at it ever since she’s joined, she’s the newest one to our coven.”

Jihyo considers the smile that appears on Jeongyeon’s face and compares it to the ones she’s seen on Sana and Momo. “Are the two of you together?”

“What!” Jeongyeon immediately backs up and begins shaking her hands, looking flustered. “N-no we aren’t, not that I would be opposed, but-but that, we aren’t together.”

Jihyo begins laughing as she groans at her words. “It was just a simple question.”

“Don’t, ah, don’t tell the others okay?” Jeongyeon’s face is bright red. “I just figured this out recently okay?”

“You were doing a pretty good job back at the house, but of course I won’t.” She reaches up and smoothes her hands over Jeongyeon’s shoulders. She gets a smile at the gesture.

“Well since I live with her I would hope I’m decent at hiding it.” Jeongyeon looks so sad and defeated that Jihyo goes to open her mouth, but a hand covers it. “Before you say anything about how I should go for it, I won’t even think about it until we figure out your memories.”

She gives out a muffled response until the hand is removed. “But you will right?” She glares and puts her hands on her hips for good measure. “Otherwise I might just curse you.”

A surprised laugh and an eye roll is what she gets, but Jeongyeon’s smiling. “You drive a hard bargain, but I'll think about it.”

They both go back to looking for any memory related potions. Jihyo feels lighter and optimistic even as they don’t find anything that could help her. She refuses to think about the disappointment that could greet them once they get back.

“Thank you Jeong.” An arm is thrown over her shoulder after Jeongyeon locks up bringing her into a hug. Jihyo realizes she smells like lemon and vanilla. It soothes her even more.

“Of course Ji, we’re all here for you.” She nods her head against her neck, and the two begin to head back, hopeful that maybe the others had found something.


	3. Chapter 3

_ It’s peaceful on the forest trail as the three of them trekked through. The only sounds came from the crunching of leaves, the trees rustling, the animals chattering, and only the occasional complaint from Sana. _

_ “How much longer.” _

_ “We’re not that far,” Jihyo turned back to see Sana leaning heavily on Momo. They hadn’t even been walking that far to begin with. She waited for the two to catch up before grabbing Sana’s free hand and placing a quick kiss there. “C’mon, we’re almost there, I promise you’ll like it.” _

_ Thankfully, they came to the end of the trail that led to an overlook. It was a secluded spot that offered a view of the forest below. Sana broke away to stand near the edge, eyes wide. She and Momo chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Told you you’d like it.” _

_ Her hand catches Momo’s and leads her to a spot close to Sana, patting the spot between her legs once she sits down first which would usually get an enthusiastic reaction out of her, but Momo only smiled as she took the spot. Jihyo winced internally. Her arms squeezing around her waist; it was somewhat expected to receive a lukewarm response after the past few days. They watched Sana move to sit near the edge with her head tilted back and eyes closed.  _

_ “You’re hiding something.” Momo’s voice was quiet but carried out between the three of them. Jihyo didn’t have a response and Sana didn’t move. “Why won’t you tell us.” _

_ She sounded so upset at the possibility of her not trusting them as if Jihyo wasn't aware of how much they hated secrets but her top priority would always be to make sure neither of them got hurt. This plan could hurt them. “It’s nothing to worry about,” she nudged one of her arms, “Hey, if it was bad I would have told you both.” She pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. “It’s just a unique order from someone.” _

_ Momo wasn’t satisfied, but before she could ask anything more Sana moved herself to sit in Momo’s lap. Jihyo watched as Momo acted offended at the intrusion, tension melting away with each kiss Sana pressed. She was grateful for the interruption, not looking for any kind of fight. They relaxed for a few moments more before they got too hungry. _

_ “Wait before we go,” Jihyo moved the two of them in front of the mountain before snapping a few pictures. She stared at them for a moment longer before grabbing their hands and swinging them, leaning up to kiss their cheeks. “Alright let’s head back.” _

It was easy for Jihyo to get into a routine with Sana and Momo. 

After coming back from the store with Jeongyeon, no one had found anything much to everyone’s dismay. It was decided it would be best for her to keep going back to the store; she enjoyed being there and only one of them had to watch over her while the others tried to get in contact with the other coven, which was proving to be difficult. 

Momo was still somewhat wary around her, so when she did go with her those trips tended to be filled with a tense silence. She still couldn’t figure out what the problem was, not sure if it was something from before she lost her memory.

Her days would start with being awoken by either Mara or Ama, each taking turns to sit on her chest and stare; unnerving at first, but she quickly grew used to it. Jihyo found herself learning more and more about herself, and Sana and Momo, when they would all eat together.

She learned about how affectionate and sweet Sana was, how her personality shone through the longer they spent together. Momo was more difficult to read, but Jihyo could tell that she was soft and caring underneath the caution. She could see how the two were clearly in love with each other. 

It always reminded Jihyo that they still felt that way towards her even if they toned it down and she wasn’t sure if she could return those same emotions at the moment; however, with how easy it was to be around them, she thinks she could be getting there.

Jihyo was looking over a few basil pots with Sana finishing up orders near the counter when someone had walked in. She usually ignored them after her first encounter with another person. They had greeted Jihyo with familiarity and she hadn’t been sure how to respond; thankfully, Jeongyeon had been there to move the attention to herself and take care of their order.

“Hey Sana,” Jihyo peeked around the pots, noting an unrecognizable tall woman with dark hair. Sana greeted her with a bright smile.

“Joy, it’s been too long. What are you here for?”

“Just getting a few bunches of lavender, I - Jihyo?” She turned back. The woman, Joy, had a wide smile filled with sharp canines. “I didn’t know you were back. Did you find the wolfsbane you were looking for?”

From behind, Sana had stopped what she was doing and stared in shock. Jihyo was alarmed by how pale she looked, hands shaking faintly as her attention was on the other woman. “What?”

“You’re lucky I happened to know about it especially with how rare it was, must have been a pretty powerful spell you used it on.” 

“How long ago was this?”

“Uh,” Her eyes darted between the two of them. “Probably about a month ago.”

Sana hadn’t made any other movements, her face even paler. Jihyo quickly went to grab the lavender, she was confident to at least get that for her. Joy looked apologetic. “If I had known, I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“It’s alright,” Although from where Sana still seemed to be collecting herself said otherwise. “What do you need this for?”

“My whole pack’s been feeling off for a while now, everyone’s restless and I’m not sure why.” She shrugged her shoulders and paid, “I think it could be from gaining a new member but this should definitely calm them down. Sorry again,” Jihyo waved it off as she left.

This brought more questions as to what she had been doing. Any part of wolfsbane was poisonous and the fact that she had been searching for a rare version of it was concerning. Sana suddenly walked past her and headed to the back, phone in her hand. She went back to the basil, however her mind remained occupied on what could this mean for what she’d been doing a month ago.

“We’re going to close up early.” Sana’s smile remained strained after Jihyo had nodded and they cleaned up. It was silent as they went back, Jihyo nervously picked at her hands. She was more nervous about what Momo would say and her reaction to the news.

They pulled up to their house and Sana sighed deeply. “Honestly, we’re both mad at you right now,” Jihyo flinched. “But it’s because we didn’t know what you were doing and it’s scary finding out things like these.”

She’s not sure what to say, or what she really wants to say is that it wasn’t intentional to make them upset, that she most likely had a plan set that wouldn’t have ended this way. But she’s sitting here with no plan and no memories.

Momo doesn’t yell at her when they walk in. She instead sweeps Jihyo into a hug, squeezing her tight. It’s comforting and leaves her warm. Jihyo found herself returning it just as tight. 

Her hands frame her face, eyes seemingly memorizing every detail. Her voice cracks, “You could have died.” There’s nothing she can say to that. “Jihyo you could have died.”

A murmur, “Momo.” 

“No, we knew she was hiding something.” She’s stepped away and paced now, frustration clear on her face. “We knew, but she said she was fine and that it wasn't dangerous. She was lying Sana.”

“Maybe she thought she had it under control, you know how Jihyo can sometimes get.”

They were talking about her like she wasn’t even in the room which, to be fair, she really wasn’t; at least the one they kept mentioning. She wasn’t that Jihyo who had all those experiences that made her confident in her magic, or the one who could reassure them with what her plans may have been.

All she can offer is an, “I’m sorry.”

Momo stares at her before deflating. “I know. It’s just frustrating, knowing that she- you didn’t reach out.”

It’s a step up from her usually silence, but Jihyo can tell that the two of them are planning to discuss this without her there so she quickly grabs dinner and eats in her room. She wished that she could comfort them in some way but knew that it would just be a reminder of how she really wasn't their Jihyo.

Tzuyu’s the one to take her to work the next day. 

The next morning still had an awkward air around the three of them, although they were all trying to go about normally. Jihyo knew they hadn’t gone to bed until late and she bet that they still talked while in bed. 

Tzuyu’s presence was a nice change; her silence wasn’t stifled nor uncomfortable. She waited until Jihyo started the conversation, patient the entire time.

“I’m sure you know,” Is how she starts. Tzuyu hums in response.

“Sana told us about the wolfsbane.”

“Are you upset?”

Tzuyu nods her head. “Of course, but it’s from a place of love you know, for all of us.”

She knows this but it still alarmed her, “I just don't understand why I would do this.”

“You have your reasonings for doing certain things; usually, your plans work.”   
  
“But this one didn’t.” 

A pair of hands cover her shoulders, “You’ll beat yourself up about this even more once you get your memories back but we’ll get them back, and we’ll learn from this.” Tzuyu’s assurance helps her tremendously.

“Thanks Tzu,” Her hands cover and squeeze the ones on her shoulders. She goes back to working on the basil from yesterday, still anxious but content at the moment.

They finally get in touch with Chaeyoung’s coven. After multiple tries, Jeongyeon finally set up a meeting for all of them to meet. Jihyo got the run down on each member as they waited in her shop.   


“Well, Chaeyoung’s the leader, you'll notice her immediately; Nayeon's her girlfriend and likes instigating things; Mina and Dahyun are the quiet ones, and really the only tolerable ones out of the four of them.”

Jeongyeon’s description weren’t that helpful, but everyone was on edge for this meeting. “Did you tell them about my,” her hand comes up to wave vaguely around her head, now more comfortable around them. “Whole memory thing?”

She snorted, “Oh definitely not. They would be more insufferable than ever, I just said we needed to discuss something important with them.”

“Wouldn’t it have been better to tell them so they could research a bit?”

“Jihyo,” Momo spoke up next to her, “It’s… complicated between our groups, there’s just bad blood.”

She frowns, not sure if that’s adequate given the situation they’re in, but she doesn’t know the context for their annoyance so maybe it’s normal. She’s interrupted of asking any other questions by the door opening.

Four women walk in and her attention turns to them. The first had a confident air around her, looking over each of them with a hand wrapped around the one next to her. She’s shorter, looking smaller amongst the three, not just in height but as if she doesn’t want to draw attention to herself. The last two follow close behind, one dark haired and the other the only one with a friendly smile.

It’s tense as they stand in front of each other. Jihyo kept catching the shorter ones eyes, she felt familiar like she was so sure that they should know each other. The confusion pushed her to lean against Momo and Sana more.

“Well Jeongyeon,” The first woman had an eyebrow raised and her hand still secured around the other. “You called us and we were in the middle of something important, but you just sounded so desperate.”

“Still the same as ever Nayeon,” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes getting right to the point. “Do any of you know anything about curses that deal with memory loss?”

Jihyo knew she wasn’t the only one who saw the tense look that passed between the four of them; they were probably better at hiding reactions but this one caught them off guard. She glanced to see Jeongyeon and Momo suspiciously looking at them. Her eyes caught the shorter ones again.

“Why?” Nayeon’s cautious.

“We think we’re dealing with a curse like that, now can you help us or not.” The hostilities still present, but Nayeon’s now looking at the five of them carefully.

“Did one of you lose your memories?” 

“Can you help us or not?” Jihyo could feel and hear how agitated Momo was getting. She quickly grabbed her hand.

Nayeon eyed her for a bit before turning to the other three with her, communicating with them. Jihyo looked between her own group. Jeongyeon and Momo the most agitated out of them all, Tzuyu stood close to Jeongyeon keeping her calm, and Sana was looking at the shorter one as well. Her eyes turned back, feeling a bump against her shoulders on Sana’s side.

“As much as it pains me to say this, we aren’t sure how to help.” Momo groaned audibly. “But we may have a similar problem as you. Chaeyoung’s cursed with memory loss.”

Chaeyoung, the shorter one, shrinks as they all turn to stare at her.

“Makes sense,” Sana’s comment made them all look at her, shrugging her shoulders. “She hasn’t said a single thing about us this entire time like she usually would.” 

“And I’m guessing Jihyo’s the one who lost hers.” The dark haired one from the back, she’s not sure which one is Mina and which is Dahyun.

At the confirmation everyone loosened. Nayeon ran a hand through her hair and Jihyo could really see how exhausted they all looked; a reflection of how she’s sure her side looked.

“Well shit, Mina you couldn’t even find anything?” 

Mina, the dark haired one which left the last one to be Dahyun, shook her head. “The memories are still there, but they’re just locked almost blocked.”

“Where did you find Chaeyoung?” Tzuyu’s question one she hadn’t thought of asking.

Nayeon recounted how they had found her accidentally in the woods after missing for about a month. It was so similar to how Jihyo woke up, except Chaeyoung had been closer to the city. She explained the same situation that Jihyo was facing, her memory loss while still retaining small bits of herself that didn't relate to any magic. Jeongyeon relayed their own experience, everyone picked up on the similarities present even down to Chaeyoung not having her familiar.

It’s decided that they would all meet at a different day after all this information. They hoped that anything new may pop out to them or a development may occur that could help them figure out why the leader of two covens were cursed with memory loss after missing for a month. As they left Chaeyoung stopped halfway from turning.

“You look familiar.” Chaeyoung stared at Jihyo even as she looked embarrassed by her outburst. Now the two of them are the center of attention.

“You too.” Nothing was said as Chaeyoung nodded her head once and quickly left, the rest followed afterwards.

They leave, although still an unfriendly ambience surrounded them. Sana nor Momo question her on the exchange, probably planning on bringing it up at a later time. They all were digesting the information. It made Jihyo wonder if she and Chaeyoung had been working together before they disappeared or during the month, but that didn’t make sense if there was hostility between the two covens. When they all got back to the house, Jihyo hears an animals cries.

“Do you guys hear that?”

All shake their heads. Sana asked, “Hear what?”

“It sounds like an animal, like a cat.” She doesn’t know how they don’t hear it, it sounded so sad and lost coming from the woods.

Quickly darting into them, Jihyo ignored the calls from the other four. Branches and plants whipped against her as she ran closer to the noise which grew louder. The cries lead her to a clearing, the same clearing that she had woken up in, and sitting there was a black cat. It stopped meowing when she appeared, staring right at her. 

“Well hello,” Jihyo cautiously walked towards it although it got up to move closer to her; she picked him up and watched him settle in her arms. “You’ve been gone for so long Berry.”

He just meowed in her arms. Things were slowly clicking into place, and it wasn’t long before the others caught up to her. She turned towards them with a smile. “I’ve remembered something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for how long this took! the rest shouldn't take as along hehe


End file.
